My Home Now
by Helena Chaos
Summary: This is the story of a desperate goddess trying to save her people.


I do not own any of the following characters from Dragon Ball Z, however, I do own Helena. And if you've realized that she reminds you suspiciously of Mistress 9, that's because I got the idea of Helena from her character. Enjoy and dont forget to Review, please!

xxx

Helena walked into the room first, her long black dress flowing behind her. Her long purple hair bounced from side to side, leaving the deadly impression of a bitter-sweet end.

The Goddess of Death peered at the crowd before her, trying the best she could to seem uncaring, but this was the most important meeting she had ever had that didn't involve the Dead World.

Vegeta and Trunks walked in and took a seat at the back of the room, Vegeta anxiously waiting for the meeting to be over.

Pretty soon, all had settled and Helena had started her long desperate speech about the danger that the Earth was in and how much help they needed to try and defeat Majin Buu. She finally ended with a crushing estimate of how many people had all ready perished to the forces of Babidi and Buu.

She looked around for a moment, waiting patiently as the room conferred. The looks on their faces, almost humoring Helena like a little child. It made her angry that, after 100 years, the planets still considered an enemy to their little republic.

They finally stopped chatting and the room was silent. Sir Aries of Mars stood bravely first, sounding rather calm with regards to the situation.

"Lady Helena, we understand the crisis on Earth, but we have problems of our own. There's nothing we can do." All of the delegates nodded amongst themselves.

Helena bit her tongue for only a moment. Not only could she not stand Aries, but she couldn't stand that they had already made a decision hours before the meeting.

"Then you have sentenced Earth to death! Are you prepared to have the extinction of an entire planet on your conscience?"

The delegates all looked around for a moment, exchanging grave glares. Helena smiled silently as she peered into their collective confusion. Suddenly, Pluto's Ambassador stood up, looking angrily upon the Helena.

"How dare you, trying to guilt us into your war! Earth has brought its crisis upon itself!"

Helena starting boiling over, finding it hard to keep herself in check. Vegeta felt her anger, stepping towards Helena slowly. Helena felt his presence, coming ever so near, but Helena's temper was not to be reckoned with. Her whole body began to shake as her aura glowed a deep purple.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks. The Plutonian simply looked upon Helena as if she were child having a temper tantrum. Little Trunks ran to Vegeta; he had certainly never seen his mother this angry.

"Excuse me? Who was it that helped you when Pluto had the Civil War?" The Ambassador looked down angrily.

Neptune's Ambassador, a lovely petit woman with the deepest blue hair, stood up in her seat. "Lady Helena, we cannot tell you how your crisis pains the Embassy, but there is nothing we can do. I can only tell you that we wish you the very best and hope to hear good things in the Earth's near and distant future." Her face told Helena that she was actually saying, _Get out and don't bother us_.

Helena's purple aura calmed to a light purple, but she was enraged. Very calmly Helena replied, "And your wishes are not good enough, Miss Ocean. If I don't see any help from the Galactic Embassy within the next 12 hours, I will take the matter up with the Universal Nations." The Ambassadors' faces dropped. Helena could hear their desperate whispers.

_She's bluffing_.

_She can't_!

_What if she's not_?

"So ladies and gentlemen, I hope to see you in the next 12 hours." With that, Helena turned around and walked out of the room. Vegeta and Trunks followed quickly after, over-hearing the ever-so-fearful whispers of all of the Ambassadors.

xxx

Helena sat on the couch, her eyes glazed over, deep in thought as she contemplated gravely.

It had been 3 months since Earth had to put its life on hold for Majin Buu. He had invaded Earth with no trouble, which disturbed Helena most.

The Earth's Warriors, her friends, and even herself, as powerful as she was, stood no chance against Majin Buu and now she worried there would be absolutely no help from the Galactic Embassy, she feared for the worst.

Trunks entered the room, unknown to Helena and peered at his worried mother. "Mommy?"

Helena jumped back into reality, lovingly pulling Trunks into her lap. "What honey?"

"How come those people won't help Earth? Why wouldn't they want to? I mean Earth is really cool."

Helena sighed. "They don't want to help Earth because they're not very happy with us."

"How come? What did we do?"

"Well, a really long time ago, there was a war that was all over the galaxy. A really bad lady decided that she didn't like Venus and so she took it out on all of its friends too. All of the other planets helped then and a lot of them died. Especially a lot of people from Earth. So the Earth said that they weren't going to get involved with any more of the planetary wars, so now, they're mad at us."

"But Mommy! We could die!"

Vegeta walked in silently, having over-heard the conversation. Helena acknowledged him, noticing his grave face, but placed her attention on Trunks.

"Sweetie, I don't want you to worry about this, okay? Everything is going to be all right and no one is going to die. Okay?"

"But Mommy, you said we could be extinct. I asked Grandpa what that means and he said it means that no one on Earth is going to be alive any more!"

"Honey, don't worry about it. Okay? Do you promise me?"

Trunks looked towards his father sadly, who nodded agreement with Helena.

"Okay. I promise."

"Good boy. Now why don't you run along and play. Your Daddy and I have to talk about some boring grown-up stuff, okay?"

"Okay."

Trunks made his way out of the room, slowly dragging his feet. Helena held back tears until his little body was swallowed by the hallway.

Vegeta walked to Helena and held her tight muscles, allowing them to puddle in his arms.

"He was never supposed to be involved with this Vegeta!" she cried. "Why did we have to bring him along? He's only 7 years old!"

He nodded. "I guess this isn't the time to tell you that we have some bad news."

"Tell me."

"We've all been watching the news since the meeting. Mercury and Pluto have all ready declined their help in press conferences. But they send their condolences."

"Fuck their condolences! They don't care about us! So far, we only have the Moon's Alliance, but that's only because I've called in a favor. No one wants to help us. No one."

"We don't need their help."

"Yes we do, Vegeta! How are we going to stop them alone? Majin Buu is just too powerful for us."

"But Helena, we have you. You are the Death Goddess."

"I am useless against Buu. We need help."

Suddenly, Bulma burst into the room. "Guys, you're gonna want to see this!"

The three ran into the living room and were suddenly struck motionless by the colorful language of the Uranian President.

"My People! As we have all been watching, our friend, Planet Earth, is in grave need of help with their latest crisis with the one they call Majin Buu. Yesterday we criticised them and told them to fight their own war. Today, however, we need to assist our friends in their plight.

"Years ago, who was it that helped us to rid ourselves of our own enemies? Earth did. They stayed until we were sure that we were safe. We need to return that favor so we may mend our relations with Earth.

"And as for my Galactic brothers and sisters, I urge you to follow me into war against Majin Buu. We friend needs us."

The TV was flicked off by some unknown and there was an eerie silence. The whole room was filled the warriors of Earth peering at each other, making sure that it was okay to believe what they just heard.

"We're saved!" Bulma cheered!

Helena grabbed Vegeta and kissed him like she'd never kissed him before. They melted into each other as there was a collective _Ewwwww_ from the rest of the room.


End file.
